Avoir le droit au bonheur?
by Malhilwen
Summary: Petit OS sur le couple HPSS écrit en trois heures. lemon en vue


Avoir le droit au bonheur

_Il s'agit d'un lemon HPSS (et oui, encore un, et si ça dérange certains, que ces personnes s'en aillent immédiatement). Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais l'histoire, si. Severus assume la double fonction de professeur de DCFM et de potions_

Dans la chambre du maître des potions venait d'être entamée une discussion. Une discussion entre le Survivant et son amant.

- Harry, raconte-moi la dernière bataille, s'il te plait, demanda Severus avec un regard auquel le jeune homme ne pouvait résister  
- Tu veux vraiment entendre ce réçit?  
- Oui. Je n'étais pas présent sur les lieux. Et j'ai envie de savoir.  
- D'accord. File t'asseoir sur ton lit et écoute bien, répondit Harry à l'homme aux cheveux et aux yeux aussi noir que le jais 

FLASHBACK

''- Tiens tiens, nous revoilà face à face, Harry Potter  
- Ouais, et cette fois-çi, je vais vous tuer, espèce d'immonde pervers. En vous attaquant à autant de monde...  
- Je sais. C'est exactement ce que je voulais. Provoquer chez toi une très grande haine.  
- Et alors, vous aller essayer de me tuer, encore une fois?  
- Oui, et je compte bien réussir. Je suis invincible.  
- C'est ça. Faut arrêter de se raconter des histoires. Je sais comment vous tuer.  
- Toi? Tu sais comment me tuer? Je t'en prie, Harry, sois réaliste et admets que tu ne peux rien contre moi!  
- Ah. Vous en êtes certains? J'ai trouvé et détruit vos 6 Horcruxes. Il ne reste plus qu'un petit morceau d'âme. Celui qui est dans votre corps. Et je compte le détruire.  
- Comment as-tu fait pour découvrir les Horcruxes? Et surtout leur nombre?  
- Dumbledore m'a grandement aidé. Il m'a expliqué ce que représente le chiffre 7 pour vous. Il m'a expliqué coment me débarrasser de vos horcruxes. Et j'ai ma propre idée sur la manière de vous exterminer.  
- Tu crois encore au père noël, Harry.  
- Ouai. Et alors? Ça ne me pose aucun problème. Par contre, vous, vous risquez d'en avoir un.  
- Non. C'est moi qui vais te tuer.

- Certainement pas.Je peux juste vous demander quelque chose?  
- La dernière volonté d'un condamné à mort doit être respectée, alors j'écoute.

- Je voudrais vous embrasser.  
- Qu'il en soit ainsi, puisque c'est ton souhait et que tu va mourir''

Harry s'approcha pour poser ses lèvres sur celle du mage noir. Seulement, Lord Voldemort n'avait pas pu lire dans les pensées de Harry. Il avait en effet appris à maîtriser l'occlumencie et les sortilèges informulés et sans baguette. Au moment du contact entre les deux hommes, Lord Voldemort n'était plus qu'un cadavre. Harry venait de lancer un Avada Kedavra et venait d'exterminer le plus terrible des sorciers.

FIN DU FLASHBACK 

- Et voilà! Maintenant tu connais exactement comment j'ai réussi à pulvériser Voldemort, sussura Harry aux oreilles de son amant.  
- Je suis très fier de ce que tu as fait, mon chéri. Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu m'en sortir vivant. Et je me demande surtout comment tu as pu me pardonner d'avoir assassiné Albus.  
- Chut. Ne dis rien, s'il te plaît. Il est des choses que l'on peut pas expliquer. Et celle-ci en fait partie.  
- Mais...  
- Je t'ai demandé de te taire, il me semble. Fais attention à toi, sinon je vais finir par te jeter un sort pour que tu ne puisses plus parler.

- Oui, jettes-moi un sort! J'adore ta manière de les lancer  
- Je crois que j'ai mieux comme solution. Et je sais que tu ne peux pas y résister! Niark

Harry prit Severus dans ses bras, tout en approchant doucement ses lèvres de celle du maître des potions. Elles avaient un petit goût de fraises, que le survivant adorait. Il prit le temps d'en dessiner les contours avec sa langue, avant d'aller à la rencontre de celle de son amant.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

Quelques jours plus tard, il se produisit un incident, pendant un cours de DCFM.

- Monsieur, vous allez bien? Que s'est-il passé? Vous ne vous sentiez pas bien? Demanda Harry à son professeur, qui n'est autre que Severus.  
- Gné... Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais je me sens tout à fait normal, M. Potter. Veuillez aller vous rasseoir à votre table, sinon ça sera 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor.  
- Mais je voulais juste savoir comment vous vous sentiez. Mais apparement, vous n'avez besoin de personne. Pourtant, vous êtes d'une pâleur presque irréelle  
- Pour une fois, vous avez très vite compris.Allez donc finir de préparer votre Goutte du Mort-Vivant, avant que je n'enlèves réellement les 50 points à votre maison.  
- Puisque je n'ai pas le choix.

Harry attendit la fin du cours afin de pouvoir discuter de ce qui s'était produit quelques minutes auparavant.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure? Pourquoi tu es tombé dans les pommes? S'inquiéta le jeune homme auprès de son aîné.  
- Je ne me sentais pas bien, mais je ne voulais pas interrompre le cours pour une si petite chose, répondit Severus avec une petite gène dans la voix.  
- Tu sais pourtant que tu aurais dû le faire. C'était irresponsable venant de toi.  
- Je sais. Pardonne-moi, s'il te plaît.  
- Je ne t'accorderais le pardon que si tu vas en parler à McGonagall. Elle pourrait sûrement te dire quoi faire. Et profites-en pour aller faire un détour par l'infirmerie.  
- Tu commences à me les briser. Tu sais très bien que je déteste aller voir Pompom.  
- File la voir immédiatement, sinon tu sera privé de câlins ce soir.  
- Pff. T'as encore réussi à avoir le dernier mot. Mais ça ne sera pas tout le temps comme ça, crois-moi.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

- Alors t'a été voir Pompom, questionna le jeune Gryffondor au Serpentard  
- Oui.   
- Elle a dit quoi?  
- Presque rien. Juste un évanouissement provoqué par une hypoglycémie. Elle m'a donné du chocolat à manger.  
- Ce n'est que ça. J'en suis content, parce que tu étais d'une pâleur incroyable, quand tu étais allongé par terre.  
- Tu sais très bien que mon teint reste toujours pâle, petit idiot. Ça fait maintenant sept ans que tu me connais.  
- Je sais que ça fait sept ans, mais il n'empêche que je t'ai trouvé encore plus pâle que d'habitude.  
- Tu devais délirer. Fais attention à ce que ton imagination ne te joue pas d'autres tours pendables.  
- Je vais essayer de faire attention. Sinon, j'ai un complément aux remèdes de Pomfresh à te proposer.  
- Quel genre de complément, demanda Severus d'une voix suave.  
- Hmm. Allons-donc dans le cachot qui te sert de chambre, et tu en sauras plus.  
- Je sens que je vais aimer ton complément.  
- Je constate que tu as pensé à la même chose que moi.

Les deux hommes se rendirent dans le cachot en question en faisant attention à ne pas se faire surprendre par aucune personne. Leur liaison est encore secrète. Une fois arrivés à destination, le plus âgé prit le plus jeune et l'embrassa tout en le carressant. Mais ça ne suffisait pas au Gryffondor, dont le caleçon devenait de plus en plus étroit au fur et à mesure que le Serpentard le carressait.

- Et si on enlevait nos vêtements, je commence à me sentir à l'étroit, murmura Harry  
- Tu sais que tu es gourmand, répliqua Severus. Je viens à peine de commencer.  
- Regarde-toi, on voit clairement 'ta' bosse. Et tu oses dire que c'est moi qui suis gourmand. T'es quand même gonflé.  
- C'est de ' ta ' faute si 'ma' bosse est si visible. Avec ta proposition indécente de tout à l'heure, qui aurait pu résister?  
- Je sais, je sais. J'ai toujours été doué pour ce genre de propositions. Depuis le temps, tu devrais le savoir.  
- Je le sais déjà, mais tu arrives toujous à m'étonner. Il commence à faire chaud, tu ne trouves pas?  
- Qu'est-ce que je disais! Je suis ne suis pas le seul à avoir chaud!  
- Mdr!

Les deux amants se dévêtirent mutuellement d'un coup de baguette magique et se retrouvèrent allongés sur le lit en ne sachant trop comment ils avaient réussi à y accéder. Le plus jeune prit la virilité de son Serpentard et commença à faire des mouvements de va-et-vient qui arrachèrent des gémissements de plaisir à Severus.

- Vas-y un peu plus vite et un peu plus fort. Je ne tiens plus. J'ai envie de toi.  
- Hey ho, on n'a pas de TGV à prendre. Et puis, pour une fois que je suis aux commandes, je comptes bien pouvoir te torturer un maximum.  
- T'es vraiment sadique comme mec.  
- Tais-toi sinon je stoppe tout maintenant, répliqua le Gryffondor.  
- Oh non, s'il te plaît. Je préfère que tu le fasse lentement, mais au moins que tu le fasses.  
- Serais-tu en train de me supplier?  
- Oui, et même de t'implorer.  
- J'adore te voir comme ça!  
Ils continuèrent jusqu'à ce que Severus se soit libéré dans les draps du lit. Puis ce fut au tour de Harry d'être 'torturé' par le maître des potions.

- Tu sais que j'adore ces séances de torture, dit Harry à son aîné  
- Oui, je le sais très bien. Sinon pourquoi-serais-je aussi doué pour te faire crier comme tu viens de le faire.  
- Arrête tes conneries, j'ai pas crié!  
- Non, tu as gémi de plaisir. C'est presque pareil.  
- Tu n'étais pas mieux. On a dû t'entendre à l'autre bout du château.  
- Dans tes rêves mon petit.J'avais pris la précaution d'insonoriser ma chambre.  
- Je vois que tu as pensé à tout.

- C'est normal, je pense TOUJOURS à tout!

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

Environ deux semaines plus tard, Severus refit un malaise. En cours de potions, cette fois. Harry et Neville Londubat se précipitèrent vers leur professeur afin de l'aider à aller jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Arrivés devant la porte, Harry demanda à Neville de le laisser seul avec Severus.

- Il est d'une pâleur morbide, expliqua Madame Pomfresh à Harry.  
- J'ai remarqué. Mais de quoi est-ce qu'il souffre?  
- Je suis incapable de le dire. Je pense qu'il va falloir le faire hospitaliser à Sainte-Mangouste. Mais, avant de partir, regardez donc son avant-bras gauche.  
- Pourquoi? Il y a quelque chose de bizarre?  
- En effet. La marque des ténèbres est devenue rouge sang, expliqua Pompom au Gryffondor. Enfin, Le mieux serait de faire hospitaler le professeur Snape le plus tôt possible.  
- Je crois aussi que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire pour sauver mon chéri!  
- Euh, vous sortez avec lui, M Potter?  
- Oui, en quoi cela est-il étonnant?  
- Il est de notoriété publique que vous vous détestez cordialement, tous les deux.  
- Et alors, de la haine à l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas et nous l'avons franchi.  
- Sachez que j'en suis très contente pour vous. Après les épreuves que vous avez dû traverser tous les deux, vous le méritez très sincèrement. Je suppose que c'est donc à vous que revient de prendre la décision de l'hospitalisation.  
- Faites le nécessaire pour qu'il soit transféré, et qu'il soit soigné le plus vite possible. S'il vous plait Madame Pomfresh  
- Je vais faire de mon mieux, Harry.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

- Alors, docteur, de quoi souffre-t-il? demanda Harry au médecin qui suivait le cas du Serpentard.  
- Nous avons un problème. Nous ne savons pas de quoi il souffre. Et pire, nous avons essayé tous les traitements magique que nous avions à disposition, et aucun d'entre eux n'a fonctionné.  
- Et merde. Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'après avoir perdu mes amis, je vais perdre mon petit ami.  
- On va dire que cette possibilité n'est pas à écarter. Mais nous allons essayer un traitement dont les Moldus disposent.  
- J'espère vraiment que cela va marcher? Je ne veux pas le perdre, sanglota Harry.  
- Je vous comprends, M. Potter. Vous, plus que n'importe qui, avez le droit au bonheur.  
Severus put sortir de Sainte-Mangouste environ trois mois après son admission. Le traitement moldu semblait avoir fonctionné. Harry attendait avec impatience que son amant sorte de la chambre d'hopital.

- Te revoilà et en pleine forme, mon chéri, souffla Harry!  
- Et oui. Il faut croire que ce traitement était ce qu'il me fallait.  
- On dirait bien que c'est le cas. Regarde-toi dans la glace, tu es quand même moins pâle que quand tu es arrivé ici en urgence.  
- Oui, c'est vrai. Enfin maintenant, je me sens en pleine forme. Toi et tes câlins, vous m'avez fortement manqué! répondit Severus  
- On en reparlera à Poudlard. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour le faire, ici, répliqua Harry. T'es vraiment obsédé.  
- C'est de 'ta' faute si je suis un obsédé.  
- Filons vite d'ici, avant que l'envie de s'enfermer dans une chambre ne me prenne.  
- Je crois que ça serait plus sage.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

Le couple menait une vie heureuse à Poudlard, jusqu'à ce que Severus fur pris d'un malaise.

- Mon amour, je croisque ça recommence, dit Severus à Harry avec beaucoup de difficultés  
- Oh non. On m'avait assuré que le traitement moldu avait fonctionné, répondit le Gryffondor au Serpentard.  
- Le mieux serait que je retourne à l'hopital pour faire une série d'examens. Pas la peine de passer par Madame Pomfresh. On va y aller directement.

Harry aida l'aîné à faire ses valises et à traverser le parc pour sortir du château afin de transplaner jusqu'à Sainte-Mangouste, le tout en moisn de 5 minutes.

- Aidez-nous, s'il vous plait, supplia Harry, une fois arrivé à l'hopital. Il ne va pas bien du tout.  
- Vous revoilà, M. Potter. Mais que fait donc le professeur Snape à vos cotés?  
- Ça a recommencé. Il a fait un malaise il y a moins de 10 minutes  
- Vous avez bien fait de revenir tout de suite ici.  
- Je vais devoir attendre combien de temps avant d'avoir des nouvelles, questionna Harry.  
- D'ici une heure, vous devriez savoir ce qu'il en est. En attendant, vous devriez aller vous asseoir dans la salle d'attente.

Mais au bout d'une petite vingtaine de minutes, le médecin refit son apparition.  
- Vous m'aviez dit dans une heure. Et ça fait seulement vingt minutes que vous êtes parti!  
- Je le sais. M. Potter, veuillez vous asseoir s'il vous plaît. Nous avons une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer.  
- Il est ... ... mort?  
- Oui, malheureusement nous n'avons pas pu le sauver. Nous ne savons pas ce qui l'a tué. Mais il devait s'agir de quelque chose de profond. Nous sommes désolés.  
- Je voudrais emporter son corps, afin qu'il soit inhumé aux côtés d'Albus Dumbledore, à Poudlard.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

une semaine plus tard, on pouvait lire ceci dans la Gazette du Sorcier :  
« Harry Potter a été retrouvé mort dans son lit, les veines tranchées. Nous n'en savons toujours rien sur les raisons de son suicide. Il avait réussi à vaincre le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps il y a quelques mois de cela. Auprès de son corps a été retrouvée une lettre dans laquelle il disait qu'il voulait être enterré aux cotés du Professeur Snape, décédé il y a une semaine. Quelle en est la raison? Nous ne le saurons jamais »Sur la tombe, on pouvait lire cet épitaphe :  
« A deux personnes qui se sont aimées si fort que même la mort n'a pas pu les séparer »  
FIN


End file.
